International love letters
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: a series of letter written between Emily and Damon while Damon was on his European tour with green day nothing like the show Damon and Emily never broke up and Damon went to the meet and Emily went to the radio station
1. Damon-London,England

First month on tour

Damon's POV

My dearest Emily,

Today we said farewell to The United States and taking a plane to London for the first day of tour at the O2 arena. I miss you already hopefully we can Skype or face time at some point but not today since I'm about to sit in a metal tube for the next nine hours and forty minutes so I am going to spend the time writing a letter to you. I know it's only for a six months, and I know we will talk during the time, but I'm still not used to not being around you and giving pep talks to each other. My great -Grandfather George once told me a story about how he met my great grandmother Rebecca and courted it was during the war he was drafted and they spent two years away from each other, and it took weeks sometimes for letters they wrote to each other to get back and forth between them across the ocean. My great grandfather told me he would carry his latest letter from her wherever he went during the war, reading it over and over again, analyzing every word. . He said it helped him to feel like she wasn't so far away, like she was with him when he was fighting. Unfortunately, she died before I was born, so I never got to hear her side of the story. We still have all the letters, though and when I get back to the states I will show you those letters. I guess I wrote this story down because it put in to perspective that there are plenty of couples throughout history who have dealt with longer separations than six months and with advance technology we can see each other even though we are half way around the world.

So, today's trip is our plane ride first class to London then we meet up with our tour buses and start rehearsal and then I await jet lag.

I look forward to seeing you through the phone or lap top when we can schedule it, but I also love having you, your words, emails, texts, and pictures here on my phone and lap top, so that you are with me the whole time giving me pep talks in my mind

With all my love,

Damon


	2. Emily-Boulder,CO

Emily's POV

My dearest rock star Damon,

I miss you lots, too.

I think the letters are a wonderful idea. My grandmother told me a similar story she met my grandfather on vacation she was from New York he was from California they lived in different States around the country, and could not get to see each other very easily it became a lot easier when my grandfather moved to New York so he could marry my grandmother seven months after they met and were apart for I have those letters in a special box.

That is a really good idea to put photos of each other on our cell phone and lap tops to think of each other. I need a new picture of you for my lock screen, though. So I, too, can take you with me everywhere. In other news I might be going to Paris when you're on tour for a gymnastics meeting not sure yet if I will be chosen.

I should be available when you land if you want to call. Or while you are on the tour bus. Hopeful I will not fall asleep when I get home so I can talk to you gymnastics training is taking more out of me that usually working on a new bar routine and bean routine takes a lot out of me.

Sending my love from boulder,

Emily


	3. Damon- Berlin,Germany

Damon POV

Dear liebe meines lebens, (love of my life in German)

I warn you not to look at any celebrity gossip news today. Not that you would have, anyways, but there is an article speculating about a romantic connection between me and Rachel mcadams because she went to the concert and we took a photo together after the concert.

We have made it all the way to Germany after an amazing time in England performing all sold out shows the crowd was amazing (I attached a picture of the crowd from the final performance). I'm very glad for you that you might be coming to France for a gymnastics meeting. Hopefully all your training is going well can't wait to see your new bars and beam routine at some point I know they will be great.

Sorry for the short letter I have been writing some news songs some might be about missing you and the jet lag is still crazy I have been away for a month and it is still there.

With all my love,

Damon


	4. Emily- still in Boulder,CO

Meine Liebe (My love in German),

Though I would use some German as well been a whirlwind of a day training is going well but my hands are hurting from all the bars rountines I have been doing for the past two weeks, don't worry i have been too busy to read the tabloids .i enjoyed your call early this morning even though I never got back to sleep after talking with you this morning—don't worry, I wouldn't have gotten back to sleep anyways, so it's no fault of yours.

Sorry for the short letter It's a short lunch break at the gym, and between learning the choreography for my new floor routine and perfecting my other routines , I don't know that I got more than 15 minutes to sit and write to you. Tomorrow I learn if I am going to France. Just remember Please call me when you need. Time zone doesn't matter as long as I am not flipping through the air on bars.

Love you!

Emily


	5. Damon- Paris,France

My dearest Emily,

It is very early in the morning here, and I'm awake after being up late to catch a flight to France after a rain delay. I wish you were beside me because all I want is to cuddle up and fall asleep while listening to the rain and your heartbeat. I am watching videos of you from nationals and old performance to keep me sane have I told you recently that you are a beautiful gymnast. I saw this quote on a website and it seems right to put this in a letter "I'd do anything to be with you right now, and stay with you forever". I hope you make the France team so I can see you perform instead on a video. I believe distance allows you to fall even deeper in love with someone than you would if they lived nearby. All you have is communication, so you have no choice but to get to know them mentally and spiritually, without knowing them physically. We have two shows today. I will call you at 10 in both our time zones hope you have a great practice.

With all my love,

Damon


	6. Emily-Back from France

Dear my true love,

It was great seeing you at my France meet and thank you for the pep talk text message the morning of the meet it helped me win gold on bars, gold for the team event, and silver on the vault. I love your quote on your last letter I have a quote for you now "I believe that two people are connected at the heart, and it doesn't matter what you do, or who you are or where you live; there are no boundaries or barriers if two people are destined to be together."Only three more months until you get back to boulder can't wait to see you and hug you. Even thought distance is hard. It's painful. But it's worth it in the end. It makes you appreciate the time you have together more than you can imagine. Sometimes someone will start to slip away, and that's okay. Just stay there and support them. If it's really love, they will come back. You need each other. Kaylie, Payson, Lauren and I want to thank you for the tickets to your show we all had a great time it was a nice way to end our trip.

With all my love from boulder,

Emily


	7. Damon- Cork, Ireland

My dearest Emily

Greeting for Ireland this tour has been going by faster I can't wait to see you. Sorry I fell asleep during our phone call yesterday I had three interviews before I talked to you which were tiring. I have three performances today one for an interview show to promote the tour. I will call you at 7 in both our time zones—when your practices ends and mine is about to begin. I have written a lot of songs enough for two albums worth your phone calls have inspired me.

With all my love,

Damon


	8. Emily-Boulder,CO at her apartment

Dear my true love,

Before I start this letter I am warn you not to look at any celebrity gossip news today Not that you would have time to do so but there is article speculating about a romantic connection between gold medalist Austin Tucker and I because we walked out of the gym together last night. Austin even told them, in exact words, that he and I are just friends and we were walking out last night because he was spotting me for a new release move on the bars. Sorry for the venting it is just crazy how the media can take a photo and make up their own story about it. Hope you have a wonderful show in Ireland talk to you later.

Emily


	9. Damon-Stockholm,Sweden

Dear Emily,

I am sorry about the media I did see the photo on my phone because I get a message everytime your name is in the news it is true they take a photo and make up a story to help them sell more copies of a magazine. But when I get home I want to go on dates with you without the media following us I just want go to the movies with you and share a popcorn with the works so our hands brush and go to the park with you and walk along a pond holding hands and I want to share a kiss with you under the stars and the shining moon I want to sing a song to you that no one else has heard before. One more month that I can reunite with you I can't wait.

With all my love overseas,

Damon


	10. Emily - Boulder

Dear Damon,

I really enjoy our photo call last night my favorite part was you asked me to read you a story I decide to read you a chapter from the first book of harry Potter before you went to bed which I really enjoyed doing we should do that more often read a book to each other it felt comforting it felt you we next to me when I was reading. I don't want the media in our relationship because the media ruins relationships it feels like but distance doesn't ruin relationships. You don't have to see someone everyday to be in love. In fact, I think long distance relationships are for the strongest couples. I can't wait to see you in a month make sure you send me your flight details so I can pick you up from the airport. 

Emily


	11. Damon- Helsinki,Finland

My dearest Emily,

We are on our last tour place in Finland then I am back to boulder to see you. Thank you for reading chapter 2 to 4 of Harry Potter to me last night it was a long tour bus ride here since all the flights were having issues due to the rain and fog. On another thank you thank Austin for filming those training videos of you they are amazing great job babe on the bars and beam I could never imagine doing that it would scare me but you are my fearless mustang. My flight information which I just got is I will be arriving at boulder international airport at noon can't wait to see you there.

With love from Finland,

Damon


	12. Emily-last letter before reunion

My dearest Damon,

6 months has flown by so fast can't wait to pick you up at the airport. I thanked Austin for filming those training videos I think you could have done some of the stuff I do you just had to start at an early age I started at the age of 4. Thank you for the tape of the concert last night you sounded amazing. I can't wait to hug and tell you I miss you and I am so excited to see you again in real life not on camera. "One day we're going to be able to look back and say we made it" I think long distance as made us a stronger couple in the long run.

See you at the airport my love,

Emily


	13. Reunion

Reunion-Boulder International airport

Emily paced up and down outside the terminal, anxiously watching the screens overhead. When Damon's flight number status changed to 'Arriving' she bounced up and down on her feet a nervous habit of hers. Damon walked out the doors, looking around for her. When he saw her walking towards him, the biggest smile spread across both of their faces, and he ran to her dropping his carryon bag. He wrapped his arms around her, leaning down to kiss her waiting lips. "I missed you!" He smiled. "I missed you too. How was the flight?" she asked him, picking up his bag and walking over to baggage claim and waited for his suitcase to come around.

"It was fine." He shrugged, pointing out his suitcase. "Passed the times by reading harry potter and writing music. I can't wait to take a shower." Damon grabbed his suitcase when it passed them, and lead her out the sliding doors to her car.

Emily: "I figured, so I told everyone we would go out to dinner tomorrow night for your welcome home dinner. We'll just stay in the two of us tonight." She said, Damon loading the car with his suitcase, and opening up her door. She got in, waiting to speak until he got in the passenger seat. "That sound wonderful" he said.

"Your mom and step dad were a little disappointed but they understand." she smiled pulling out into the busy airport traffic.

"Ok, I am glad they understand." he said, The drive seemed to stretch out forever with the typical boulder traffic, but they passed the time talking about her recent training sessions , going over whatever they hadn't spoken about already on their daily phone calls and letters. When they walked into her apartment, Damon took a shower while Emily prepared an early dinner after they ate they changed into their pajamas and getting into bed snuggling together they were about to fall asleep when Damon said "You have no idea how much I've missed you." He murmured against her cheek before they both feel asleep in each other's arms both glad to be back together again.

The reunion outfits are on my polyvore account ae_04 under the International love letters collection


	14. On stage -One year later

One year later

Damon POV

Thank you Royal Albert Hall for being such a great audience tonight the last song I am going to sing tonight is a special one it the first song I sang in front of anyone before I was scared to sing to anyone before I met a special girl that gave me courage (he looks to the right of the wing of the stage) Emily this song this one is for you.

(Damon sings mirrors by Justin Timberlake)

NO POV

Thank you for my encore song I would like to bring Emily out for a duet this song will be on my new album. So ladies and gentleman please welcome my beautiful girlfriend Olympic gold medalist Ms. Emily Kmetko to the stage.

(Emily and Damon sing Wherever You Will Go by The Calling)

After the song Damon take his guitar off and hand it to a stagehand after he does that he drops down to bended knee and pulls out a ring and says to Emily

**Damon: **You are the best thing that's ever happened to me, you are the reason for this tour, this show, and these memories and the letters you wrote to me during our long distant helped me write this album. I hope you remember it as well as I do._Thank you for always being there to support me, cheer for me, hug me, or give me a shoulder to cry on. _You're the person I've always want to be around; you're the first person I think of when I write a new song or get nervous before I perform. I don't think I can ever tell you enough how much you means, nor how much I appreciate you, or that I love you immensely. You're my best friend and my love. We're not perfect, but I wouldn't have us any other way. So Emily Kmetko, will you marry me?

**Emily: **After a speech like that I can't say no so yes Damon I will marry you.

Damon gets up and places the ring on Emily's finger there is not a dry eye in the audience. They could be crying for two reasons the first reason the scene in front of them or the second reason is Damon's fan girls are upset that he is off the dating market and will not get a chance to be his girlfriend.


	15. One final letter

_My dearest Emily,_

_I though one more letter to add to your collection. I wish I could be with you right now because I miss you. I can't wait until you are walking towards me down that aisle. I know that no matter what your dress looks like, you are the most beautiful bride. The day I met you, we reunited and I proposed I am lucky to call you my girlfriend then fiancé now I get to call you my wife today. You have taught me many things in the past couple years, and one of the thing is that I shouldn't dwell on the past and my parents mistakes and don't be afraid of taking risks if it was not for you I would still be writing song for other people not singing them myself and I should look towards the future. I hope I am the husband you've dreamed of, because you deserve nothing less I don't want to end of like either one of our fathers and hopefully I will be a wonderful father to our children. I can't wait to see you coming down the aisle, my bride. _

_Soon to be husband,_

_Damon _

It was a small and private wedding they wanted no media attention on their special day. They chose exactly 50 of their closest friends and family to attend their special day. Emily's bridesmaids were Lauren, Kaylie and Payson, and Damon's best men were Razor, Austin and Carter. The wedding was planned very fast in less than two months. Damon couldn't wait to commit himself to Emily. She wanted a sentimental wedding, filled with details and memories to last a life time. The wedding ceremony would take place on the grounds of where the kegger was held many years ago it was a special place for them since this is where they first met and Damon fell in love it took a while for Emily to fall in love with him. Lauren walked into the tent set up for privacy and down the makeshift aisle, and she saw Damon standing at the end of the aisle in a basic black tux with a purple tie and a white shirt,. He was nervous of course, but he was ready. He stood at the altar tapping his foot and fidgeting. After Kaylie and Payson made it to the end of the aisle, the song tightrope started playing and Emily stepped into the tent with her mother on one side, and her brother Brian on the other.

When Damon first saw Emily in her wedding dress he broke down. He was a man who wasn't ashamed to cry he had cried in the recording studio while recording songs he wrote after the proposal. He couldn't comprehend how he got so lucky to end up with Emily. He finally understood why all of his other relationships failed and why he could not tell them I love you. It certainly wasn't because he was afraid of commitment; it was because he was meant to end up with Emily. The vows slipped right out of his mouth. It was the easiest thing he had ever had to say because he really meant them, and they were pulled out straight from his heart and the love he had for Emily. Emily did the same. She had spent hours and hours trying to write the perfect vows looking at old letters and listening to music for inspiration , but on the day of the wedding, she threw her vows away and just said what she felt. After that, Razor handed Damon the rings that Emily and Damon custom designed together each with hidden messages in them for their eyes only. He slid the ring onto her finger and started to anticipate their first kiss as Husband and Wife . Everything between them after their public engagement had always been so private thanks to the crazy fan girls Damon had thanks to his music carrier and the media because Emily a gold medalist and Damon a rock star.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride." His lips touched hers and they pressed closer together. It wasn't as passionate as usual but it was heartfelt and sweet. After Emily pulled away Damon grabbed her hand and walked down the aisle to a horse-drawn carriage that would take them to the reception that was being held at what use to be the pizza shack but was turned into an event hall. It was beautiful inside the carriage. There was a white wooden bench covered in purple velvet to match the wedding color theme. They got a lot of funny looks when people in that area saw a horse walking down the street in Boulder. The white hood of the carriage was up so that no one could see inside. That's where Damon gave Emily an extreme passionate kiss in private.

Wedding outfit's are on my polyvore account ae_04 under the International love letters collection


End file.
